A New World
by kyuketsuki21
Summary: Syaoran and the gang are in search of Princess Sakura’s feathers which contain her memories and are her heart. They travel through many dimensions and worlds looking for these feathers and their next stop is Sunnydale. Tsubasa/Buffy crossover
1. Landing in a new world

A New World

Atarashii Sekai

This is a crossover between Buffy the Vampire Slayer and the anime series Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles. Most of you have probably never heard of Tsubasa but that is alright. Give this story a chance and let me know what you think. I think these two will crossover quite well.

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own either Buffy or Tsubasa. If I did Syaoran and Spike would be all mine.

Summary: Syaoran and the gang are in search of Princess Sakura's feathers which contain her memories and are her soul and heart. They travel through many different worlds or dimensions in search of these feathers. Their next stop happens to be Sunnydale, California. Both the Scoobies and the Tsubasa gang are in for many surprises along the way.

Pairings: Of course their will be spuffy. I love Buffy and Spike as a couple. They have a good relationship in here because I am making it that Spike got his soul earlier in the 6th season and never tried to rape Buffy. He also doesn't have the chip anymore. Also their will be Sakura/Syaoran. However there won't be much since I have plans. I am unsure about the other couples. I think Kurogane and Fai are right for each other but I am still unsure if they will end up as a couple in this.

Now that all that is out of the way please read and review.

"Everyone, wake up!" exclaimed Mokona. "We have arrived in a new world."

Syaoran, Sakura, Kurogane, and Fai had just been transported to a new world by Mokona. They had fallen asleep which is nothing unusual for them. Syaoran gripped on tightly to Sakura while Kurogane hit Mokona for being too loud. Fai just sat there with a goofy smile on his face.

"Oh be nice Kuro-puu" said Fai in his cutesy voice.

"My name is Kurogane not Kuro-puu. Get that right Mage!" yelled Kurogane

"Wah! Kuro daddy is mad at his Fai mommy! Fai falsely cried.

"That's it I am out of here. I am going to go explore this new world instead of sitting in the middle of a road in the dark" explained Kurogane.

During this banter Syaoran kept his grip on Sakura until she woke up moments after the small fight had ended. Even though Syaoran had known Sakura for most of their lives it was awkward now that Sakura did not remember Syaoran and could never remember what they had together.

But this they every have anything more than just friendship? Syaoran thought. Of course they did. He was sure that they day that Sakura lost her memories she was going to tell him that she loved him. Then again she was the princess of the kingdom of Clow and he was just a poor archaeologist.

Everyone, excluding Kurogane who had already left stared at Syaoran who seemed to be spacing out. Upon noticing the stares Syaoran shook his head vigorously and got up off of the cement.

"Well we shall be going now." said Syaoran sounding very business like. "Mokona do you sense any of Princess Sakura's feathers in this world?

"I do…"replied Mokona hesitantly "but it is very faint and I have the feeling that this will be one of our more difficult ones to obtain"

Meanwhile Kurogane is off wandering around Sunnydale and comes across a vampire. Kurogane being from another world is much taller than your average human and he also happens to be very strong. Kurogane has his sword out and waiting to attack. This vampire only rose tonight and was very sure of himself. He had to be otherwise he would know that there was no way he could win in a fight against Kurogane. However, before Kurogane could even swing his sword the vampire exploded in a cloud of dust. Once the dust cleared Kurogane could make out the figure of a young, small, blond woman.

"Who are you?" they both asked at the same time.

"Kurogane"

"Buffy"

This was mainly just a prologue. I am leaving it off with Buffy and Kurogane meeting. Everyone will meet each other in the next chapter. One change I think I am going to make is having thoughts in italics and just doing the name and then having the dialogue. I love to write but I can never think of good ways to say how someone said something. I hope this doesn't bother anyone. So please read and review and I will get the first official chapter up soon. If someone wants to know more about Tsubasa just send me a message. I tried to set it up so it would not be too confusing.


	2. Buffy meets the travellers

A New World

Ch.2

Buffy meets the travelers

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Tsubasa. These masterpieces belong to Joss Whedon and CLAMP.

Buffy: So who exactly are you? You are a giant.

Kurogane: I am no giant. You are just very short. I am the right size for my world if I ever get back there.

Buffy: You are from a different world?

Kurogane: Yes I am from Japan.

Buffy: Japan is in this world.

Kurogane: There is a Japan here as well? I doubt it is mine though.

Buffy: Are you from a different dimension?

Kurogane: Yes.

Buffy and Kurogane were interrupted by the sudden presence of Syaoran and the others. Kurogane still had his sword souhi out and Buffy was still holding onto a stake.

Syaoran: Kurogane is there something wrong here?

Kurogane: Don't know yet kid. Trying to figure out who is woman is.

Syaoran: Pleased to meet you. My name is Syaoran.

Buffy: uhh you too. I'm Buffy.

Fai: Hi Buffy I'm Fai. Has Kuro-wan been behaving like a bad puppy over here?

Kurogane: Stop treating me like a dog!

Fai: Moko chan Daddy is not being very nice.

Mokono: Kuro-rin be nice to Mommy.

Buffy couldn't help but laugh at what was being said. They were teasing each other like little children. She still didn't know who the girl was though and there was a voice coming from a person she could not see.

Buffy: Sorry to interrupt but first off who is the girl and second where is that weird voice coming from?

Sakura: I'm Sorry. I am Sakura. The voice that you are hearing is coming from Mokona.

Buffy: Who is Mokona?

Mokona: Mokona is Mokona.

Buffy: You have a talking animal with you?

Syaoran: Mokona was given to us by the dimensional witch. Mokona is how we travel to different worlds.

Buffy: Kurogane mentioned he was from a different world. So all of you are as well?

Syaoran: Yes we are. The Princess has lost her memories. They are in the form of feathers. These feathers hold great power and can be used for good or for evil. If she does not get them back she could die. Have you seen any unusual feathers around?

Buffy: No but then I have enough strange stuff to look out for.

Syaoran: What is there here?

Buffy: Vampires and demons. I am having my own suspicions about your little group. I need to know now what each of you is capable of and if you are even human otherwise you cannot stay here.

Fai: Aww you want to learn all our secrets? That's hardly fair but I guess it can't be helped. Well I am a magician. I never use my magic though.

Kurogane: I am the best swordsman there is.

Syaoran: I am nothing special. I can do some martial arts and I am getting better at using my sword Hien.

Mokona: Mokona has 108 secret techniques. Mainly Mokona use super suction and the power to cross dimensions. Mokona is not human.

Sakura: I am just with them. These men are helping me gather my feathers so that I may get my memory back. I can't do anything special.

Kurogane: Now you know all about us are you going to tell you what you are?

Buffy: I am the Vampire Slayer.

Syaoran: So you have vampires here. It seems like only a matter of time before he arrives here. He could already be here.

Buffy: Who are you talking about?

Syaoran: When I was little there was a kind man by the name of Seishiro. In exchange for translating a book that spoke of vampires he taught me how to fight. He was searching for vampire twins named Subaru and Kamui. Have you ever heard of these vampires?

Buffy: I don't usually ask vampires their names before killing them.

Syaoran: From what I have read about them they are quite powerful. It would not be easy to kill them even for a Slayer.

Buffy: So do you know what a Slayer is?

Syaoran: I believe I have read about them. My father was an archaeologist. I often travelled with him to different countries where I heard different legends. These may be completely different from what you are. Do you have super strength, speed, and healing abilities?

Buffy: Yes. There are two of us here. There is only supposed to be one but I died briefly.

Syaoran: Yes the legend I read said that there was only one at a time. I have never met a Slayer before. This is really quite exciting. Do you have any books?

Buffy: I am not entirely sure if I trust all of you yet. I should take you to meet Giles. Syaoran you and he may enjoy talking about books. Be careful though. If he finds out that you know a lot especially about Slayers than he may recruit you to be a watcher.

Syaoran: So they have watchers here as well? My father thought that if the opportunity ever arose I should become a watcher. An archaeologist and a watcher seemed quite similar in my world.

Buffy: Well maybe you can be of some help if you have done some training as a watcher especially in another world. I have decided to trust you for now. However, if I discover that you are all a bunch of demons or evil or something I will slay you. That goes for you too Mokona. I don't care how cute you are.

Mokona: Ahh the scary lady with the pointy stick is going to hurt me!

Buffy: I won't if you are good. Now come on I will take you all to go meet Giles.

Sorry it took me forever to update this story. I have been working on my other story. What kind of vamp are you? It is a crossover between Buffy and the new series on Lifetime Blood Ties. I have seven chapters of that story up. I will try to update this one more often. I had writers block on it for awhile. I think I have some good ideas now to continue the story one. The next chapter will be the end of all this intro stuff and we can all get into some nice lovely action.


	3. Two gangs come together

A New World

Ch.3

Two gangs come together

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Tsubasa. I am just a fan who is in love with Spike and Syaoran.

"Giles we have some weird dimension traveling guests here. What do you want me to do with them?"

Buffy yelled upon entering the home of her watcher.

"Travelers from other dimensions? How fascinating." remarked Giles. "So do have any purpose for coming into our world? Are you here for good, evil, or neural purposes?

"We are here looking for Princess Sakura's feathers. These feathers are her memories and are her heart." answered Syaoran. Are there any local legends that speak of such a feather? Any unexplained power or occurrences that could be the result of a feather landing in this world?" Syaoran questioned.

"Clearly you haven't landed in a world like this before. Here we have always had slayers, magic, vampires, demons, hell gods. Anything is possible here and has always been around." Giles responded. "Now why do you think that this feather would be here?

'Mokona sensed the waves from the feather faintly upon landing in this world. If you say there are many different kinds of magic here that could cause interference but Mokona is positive that there is a feather somewhere in this town." Mokona answered.

By this time Giles had invited them all into his rather small apartment. All of the travelers were sitting patiently and waiting for Buffy to return. Buffy had decided to go round up the rest of the Scooby gang and go get Spike from his crypt. She had decided that it would be best if they held a large meeting between the Scoobies and the travelers. As soon as the gang arrived they were all quite surprised to see all of these strangers and some creature that looked like a bunny which really freaked Anya out.

"Oh my God why is that freaky little bunny inside of here? Is somebody trying to torture me?" yelled Anya hysterically.

"Mokona is not a rabbit. Mokona is Mokona." exclaimed Mokona

"Ahhhh! It talks too?" questioned Anya and she started backing up towards the door.

"Anya if you are quite finished we are going to start the meeting." said an exasperated Giles. "What we have here are travelers from another dimension. They have landed in our world looking for a feather that belongs to this girl right here."

"What do they not have feathers in other dimensions?" questioned Xander.

"Oh are you from the world that has nothing but shrimp?" asked Anya.

"No we are from no such world. Well maybe the mage here is." responded Kurogane

"Kuro-puu I don't even know what shrimp is." Fai replied while laughing.

"eh-hem…can we continue on now." asked an annoyed Buffy. "Does your group do anything but fight?"

"We're sorry. We are all from different worlds from each other so each one of us acts differently from each other." Syaoran responded politely.

"So are we going to get on with this or what? I mean most of them look like a bunch of bloody poofsters." said Spike.

"Excuse me sir but who are you?" asked Sakura in a small voice.

"Buffy do they know all about everything." asked Spike quietly.

"Sort of. You can tell them." responded Buffy.

"Already pet I will tell you who I am. My name is Spike and I am a vampire. I am dating the Slayer." answered Spike.

"Really? That is fascinating. I never thought I would get to meet a vampire up close. Why are you dating the Slayer? I am guessing that you are good but I have never heard of a good vampire before. Well I have heard of Subaru and Kamui and to my knowledge they are not so bad. Wow this is really amazing." exclaimed Syaoran quickly.

"Hey kid try toning down your excitement." Kurogane added after Syaoran was done rambling on.

"Oh right. Sorry. I just got really excited." said Syaoran apologetically.

"Well to answer your questions I am dating the Slayer because I love her. Even though everyone here tries to deny it I do love her. Most vampires are evil so don't approach any vampire that you see or you will end up with all of your blood drained from your body. I wasn't always good. The word good still kind of leaves a bad after taste in my mouth. After I got a government chip in my head I couldn't hurt anyone, later fell in love with Buffy, decided to get my soul back and here I am a vampire with a soul and not the brooding kind and no more bleeding chip in my brain." explained Spike.

"Chip?" said Syaoran confused.

"Technology…umm oh bloody hell are you from a place that doesn't even have electronics?"

Spike just received blank stares from all of the travelers.

"Yes well moving along. Let us see if we can help our guests out with their feather problem." said Giles after the long awkward pause caused by Spike.

"Well I need to go patrol." said Buffy. "Can I take the big guy who seems to know how to wield a sword?"

"I would love to go." replied Kurogane.

"Great. Well we need to hit the cemeteries on the other side of town so we better get going. The rest of you can get to know each other a bit more."

In a cemetery far away from the others

"So have you ever gone demon hunting before?" Buffy asked.

"nani? Wakarimasen. Kuso! shiroi manjuu wa koko ni imasen.

"Huh? What language are you speaking? Speak English!"

"Wakarimasen. Uchi ni kaerimasuka. Ikimashou."

"I have no idea what you are saying but let's just go home. I don't even see any vamps here."

"Kyuketsuki!"

"What? Oh! Vampire. Hey Mr. Bumpy face can you give us a minute? We are kind of facing a language barrier here.

"Oh sure take your time. Ok times up. Prepare to die Slayer." growled the vampire.

"I said we need time to work through this language barrier. So please shut up." Buffy shoved a stake through the vampire's heart and she finished her sentence.

Kurogane just followed Buffy around after that fiasco. He couldn't communicate with her and obviously didn't know the language of this world.

Back at Giles place everyone found someone to talk to. Syaoran and Giles were busy discussing about different worlds and the similarities between them. Willow and Fai were discussing magic since they were the only magic users in the house. Anya and Xander found themselves talking to Sakura. There was not that much to be said between them. Sakura didn't know about more than half the stuff that Anya was talking about. Anya did seem quite interested in the fact that Sakura was the princess of a country since it obviously meant that she was rich. Dawn was left to talk to Mokona who she found to be very cute. Spike didn't really know what to do so he just kind of hung out around Syaoran and Giles much to Giles displeasure. At that moment Kurogane and Buffy came barging into the room.

"Hey so what went on back there?" Buffy asked Kurogane.

"Blame that damn pork bun."

"Pork bun?"

"Mokona. Sure does look like a pork bun to me."  
"Well what was it about?"

"Mokona acts as a translator so that we can communicate with anyone who is around us. If any of us get to far away from him we revert back to only understanding our own language. I was speaking Japanese back there."

"Right."

"I should have been with the two of you instead of sitting here listening to Rupert and the kid talking. I know enough about vampires." said Spike.

"What help would you have been with the language problem?" asked Buffy.

"Dru and I decided to head to Japan for awhile about fifty years ago. Picked up a bit of the language while we were there. I very soon came to learn that Kyuketsuki meant vampire after having it screamed in my face."

"Well this has been an umm productive meeting." said Giles quickly as he took off his glasses and cleaned them. "I am however going to have to ask you all to get out of my home now." finished Giles as he replaced his glasses back on his face.

"Come on you can stay at my house. Everyone else does." said Buffy.

Here ends another chapter. It wasn't that exciting. I promise the next ones will have more action in them. The starting chapters always seem to start out slow. I also promise there will be more between Syaoran and Sakura coming up soon. Oh I will translate the Japanese that I put in here. I am not sure how right one sentence was.

"What? I don't understand. Shit! The white pork bun is not here. (white pork bun is what Kurogane often refers to Mokona as)

"I don't understand. Can I go home? Let's go.

"Vampire!"

It is after 3am as I write this so my Japanese is not at its best as this moment.

So I will have the next chapter up soon. Who knows evil plots may be revealed, some villains might come into play, and others appear differently than how we know them. Anything can happen so keep on reading. Always remember that I love to read reviews.


	4. Message from Yuuko

A New World

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy or Tsubasa. Oh how I wish I did.

A/N: Sorry that it has taken me so long to update this story. I went to Japan back in the fall for study abroad and could not find time to work on this. Once returning to America I started up 5 classes at my University. I also almost died and was in the hospital for awhile. I started this chapter after my final exams but forgot about it. So here it is at last.

Enjoy!

Ch.4 Message from Yuuko

Once everyone had arrived at Buffy's house Sakura was already asleep in Syaoran's arms. This left everyone else to discuss the currant situation.

"Well I see that Sakura is already asleep. Syaoran you can set her down on the couch. The rest of you can make yourself comfortable on the floor. I'm sorry we don't have much room."

"Oh this will be just fine but we cannot go to sleep just yet," said Syaoran.

"Oh why is that?" questioned Buffy.

"I think that we should call up the dimensional witch and see what she knows about this world."

"Hello I am from this world. I think I can answer your questions better than the dimensional witch."

"Well yes but she seems to know everything in general. There could be a reason for us being in this world."

"So this person is all knowing and just tells you whatever you want to know?"

"She will give us something or tell us what we need to know as long as we have the equivalent payment."

"Fine all her up"

"Mokona can you please contact Yuuko?"

"Mokona can do that."

"Syaoran what is the nature of your call this time?" asked Yuuko.

"Well we have landed in a very strange world this time. I believe the place we are in is called Sunnydale, California."

"I have heard of Sunnydale before. Sometimes there will be repeats of countries in different dimensions. It is not unusual at all for this to happen. In other dimensions there are many repeats of California. However, up until a few years ago there were never any repeats of Sunnydale. A vengeance demon named Anyanka granted a wish that created an alternate version of Sunnydale. This never should have happened. Those areas which are placed upon the mouths of Hell are never to have repeats."

"Wait wait wait!" exclaimed Buffy. "How is it that you know all of this? How do you know about the Hellmouth?"

"That is very simple to answer. I am Yuuko. I am older than you can imagine and I grant wishes if the price can be paid. There are many ways that people may contact me. I have heard from others in Sunnydale and big events are too happen in Sunnydale that was foretold long ago.

"Another prophesy? I am pretty sick of all these prophesies. First one I had to deal with killed me for a few minutes."

"Yes I know of your struggles. You do have a part to play in all of this. Your destiny is linked to that of these travelers. I am afraid that is all I can tell you for now. As for the issue of payment, all I request is a book that describes the Hellmouth."

"Oh I have one of those upstairs," yelled Willow. Will ran up the steps and returned five minutes later with the book. She returned to find everyone in the room silent. She figured it was because Yuuko would not say anything more and the others were waiting until she had been paid to start discussing everything. "Here you go Mokona. Please get this to Yuuko."

"Your payment has been accepted. I will leave you with a few words. If anything strange begins to happen then contact me again."

After that Yuuko was gone and the room was still in silence. No one knew how to respond to this strange news. Buffy, especially had an uneasy feeling knowing that someone in another dimension seemed to know all about Sunnydale. Buffy knew that other dimensions existed but she had figured that is was mostly different Hell dimensions. Even when these strange travelers arrived she had a hard time believing they were humans. There was something off with most of them. The only one who felt somewhat normal was Kurogane. Buffy was startled out of her thoughts by Fai using a cute voice to talk to Kurogane."

"Oh Kuro-puu you didn't yell at the dimensional witch once this time. I am so proud of you."

"Yeah well I wasn't the one who had to pay anything this time. We should talk over what that witch said."

Buffy agreed right away but the rest of her group seemed reluctant and tired. They had all been through so much during the years that this hardly seemed like something the Scoobies needed to stay up for. By the time the room had cleared of those longing for sleep all that were left were Buffy, Spike, Willow, Syaoran, Kurogane, and Fai.

Syaoran decided to begin the discussion since no one else seemed to want to start.

"Alright here is what we know so far. Sunnydale seems to be the place we need to be in right now. We know that our two groups have connected destinies. Yuuko has always told us there are no coincidences so this was meant to happen. Buffy, you are a slayer who has a vampire and a witch on your side among others. We have Kurogane who is a strong fighter, Fai who can use magic, Mokona, and myself. Sakura is a dream-seer but not since she has lost her memories.

"Well that seems to be a good outline of the situation and abilities. Now if Yuuko wanted a book on the Hellmouth I am assuming that this could be tied into the Hellmouth as everything usually is. It is not super late yet so I think we should split up and take different areas to check out. I am going to split us up into group and assign different areas of town."

"That sounds like a good start," replied Syaoran.

"Great. So Syaoran you will come with me and we will go to the cemeteries. I think Spike and Kurogane should go and ask around demon bars. Since Willow and Fai both use magic I think they should try some spells to locate maybe some new source of power that could possibly be Sakura's feather."

"But Mokona is able to sense the feathers and Mokona's eyes will go Mekkyo when one is near."

"Yes but there can be interference from the Hellmouth that blocks that power."

"Buffy I do not use magic anymore so I would not be of too much help," said Fai.

"Well stay here with Willow and see what you can do. Everyone meet back here in a few hours. Mokona you go to the middle of town. If you stay there it should be close enough that we can still understand one another. Everyone do your best and find out what you can."

Kurogane and Spike arrived at their destination. It was the nicest demon bar in town. That was not saying much about it. The place was dark and reeked. Spike was used to this type of place but it was clear that his partner on this mission was not.

"What the hell died in here?" Kurogane loudly asked to no one in particular.

"Would you mind shutting up? We are in a demon bar not a 4 star restaurant."

"Ahh Spike what brings you in here? You know we don't like seeing you in here on account of you dating the Slayer. The only reason we didn't stake you the moment you walked in is because of the rules," said some random demon in a friendly voice.

"Not well liked in these places are you Spike?" whispered Kurogane to Spike.

"I don't care about that lot. We are here to see the owner Willy."

"Spike nice to see you again," said Willy. Willy then looked up and saw just how tall and scary looking the guy with Spike was. "So who is your friend here? I don't recognize what kind of demon he is and he is not pale enough to be a vampire. The red eyes are not helping at all."

"That is not important. Now Willy we need some information from you."

"I really am trying to not play both sides anymore. If you really want some information from me then hit me."

"Now Willy you know I can't hurt humans. My friend here can though. Kurogane if you would please."

"Sure thing."

Willy was not even hit that hard by Kurogane but he still flew back. Willy definitely didn't want to piss this guy off in the future.

"Alright so what do you want to know?"

"Have you heard anything about a new power in town? It may be something unusual that seems like it doesn't fit in here."

"Some have been feeling a strange power coming from near the slayer. Some demons were following the Slayer earlier and felt a strange power coming from this small girl. They said she felt exactly like the Hellmouth does. I am human so it is not like I know what they are talking about. I don't see how some little girl can feel like the Hellmouth."

Kurogane was starting to feel a little uneasy at this point. He knew they were talking about Sakura. Sakura was asleep at the Slayer's house with everyone who could protect her gone.

"What else did these demons say?" Kurogane asked.

"From what they said it seems like they think this girl could be some destined leader they have been waiting for. Either that or she is a demon who climbed out of the Hellmouth. There are all different rumors flying around right now."

Without even thanking Willy for the information they were running top speed out of the bar. They both knew that Sakura was in trouble right now. There could be a lot of demons after her at this very moment. They knew they needed to get back to the house as quick as possible.

A/N: I think I will stop here for now. In the next chapter we will see everyone else on their mission. I have something big planned for soon. I am glad I took a break from writing this. I had such writers block for a long time. Now I know exactly where to go with this story. Hope you all enjoyed it. I promise I will have the next chapter out as soon as possible.


End file.
